Maboroshi no Konohagakure
by Hourou shunketsu
Summary: Naruto comes across another justu in the forbidden scroll. Title is translated as Phantom of the Village hidden among tree leaves. AU Chapter 1. Naruto cross over with Danny Phantom a little. NarutoXHinata.Full summary inside. Soon to be updated.
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost Hero Of Konoha**

**I go this idea when i was watching the shows and reading a fic where Naruto dresses up as a boxer gut and uses that as his hero identity. This is my second fic and i would appreciate it if you would not say any rude comments.I need help on pairings. The first half is NarutoXHinata. But the other half is a harem.**

**On to the fic!**

It was a dark and stormy night. Young Uzumaki Naruto was in the forest after stealing the forbidden scroll.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was sitting sadly on the swing outside of school, watching the other ninja that graduated._

_"I heard he was the only one that failed." said a woman_

_"Yeah can you beleive what would happen if they let him become a ninja? Isnt he the-_

_"Sssssshhhhh, its forbidden to say that. _

_Unfortunately Naruto heard this and put on his goggles preparing to leave. But a shadow blocked his way._

_"Naruto, Iruka-sensei really does care about you."Mizuki said_

_"Really?" Replied Naruto_

_"Yes. But I want to know, do you want to pass?" Mizuki said_

_"YES YES MORE THAN ANYTHING!" Replied a Happy Naruto_

_"Okay then do what i say." 'whisperwhisperwhisper"_

_Flashback End_

" Whoa these techniques are awesome! Lets see **Kage Bunshin No Justu**... OH MAN THIS A MY WORST TECHNIQUE!

But Naruto went with it anyway.

30 minutes later

2 Narutos stand in the forest, one was standing normally while the other one was standing but was heavily panting and sweating. Seeing a Perfect clone there Naruto dismissed it and read more of the scroll.

"Lets see, **Dimension No Justu**. ( I couldnt think of a good name.) Wow this sounds cool!" Naruto then did 15 seals and called out **Dimension No Justu!**

Naruto then blacked out only to be awakened in a lab.

"Where the heck am I?" Naruto asked himself

Naruto walked over to what seemed to be a tunnel. He kept walking until he tripped over a cable wire and accidently pushed a green button. And was electrocuted. Naruto woke up in the same tunnle and seemed to be fading in and out. He stumbled over to a mirror and his eves widened at the sight. Naruto now had snow white hair, red eyes, and his whisker marks were gone. His orange jumpsuit was now black where the orange was and was now white where it was blue. And his now black and white jumpsuit seemed to be less baggy than his normal suit.

" What the hell happened to me!" Yelled Naruto but before he could think anymore he blacked out and returned to the forest with the scroll like nothing happened. but Naruto noticed that his clothes were the same in his dream!

"Oh man! it wasnt a dream!"

Then Iruka came up to Naruto

" Hey who are you and why do you have the forbidden scroll?"

Realizing that Iruka was there Naruto jumped up and stated paniking.

" Iruka-sensei its me!"

"Naruto? What happened to you why do you look different.?"

Naruto began telling him what happened up till now.

"Can you change back?

"Hold on." Naruto concentrated on turning back to his original self, then a ring of white light appeared around him and surrounded his body, passing by his clothes, they turned back to normal. (like when Danny turns into his human formm when he changes back)

" Cool! Glad to know that I will still have orange suit!" ( no comment...)

Just then Mizuki came out and threw a giant shuriken at Iruka. Iruka took the hit and told Naruto to go and run. He hesitated but did as he told. Mizuki turned ti Iruka.

"I will deal with you later."

He left leaving Iruka lying there

Naruto ran down the streets of konoha, calling for help. But no one answered, they didnt want to help the demon child. Mizuki caught up to him and confronted him.

"You suck, do you know why no one will help you?"

Naruto shook his head, unprepared for what was going to happen next.

"You are the kyuubi no kitstune! you killed millions, even Iruka's parents!"

To say Naruto was shocked but who wouldnt be? At this point Iruka showed up and Naruto ran away hiding behind a tree.

" Why do you protect that demon Iruka? He killed your parents along qith thousands of other people."

" Yes that was a demon that killed my parents." Naruto stated crying.

_So its true, Iruka-sensei really does hate me._

"But that was he kyuubi, Naruto is a human, a normal human thats no demon. As to why I protect him, me and him are the same, we didnt have parents and we became the class clown to get attention. He is precious to me and i will protect him."

Naruto's tears soon became tears of joy as he heard that.

"Thats pathetic! Now die!" Mizuki said as he threw a giant shuriken at Iruka

_I got to save him! _Naruto yelled in his mind while transforming into his ghost form.

Iruka closed his eyes preparing to face the impact but it didnt come. As he opened his eyes Iruka saw Naruto flying in the air holding the shuriken in his hands .

_Insert Naruto The Rising Fighting Spirit Song Here_

"If you touch my sensei... **I'LL KILL YOU!**"

"Yeah right!"

"Come at me with everything you got, i'll bring it back a thousand times stronger. (Is that what he says? i forgot)

Then about a thousand Narutos came out, all grinning. Mizuki gulped before getting lots of punches and kicks. They were way stronger than normal since he was in his ghost form.Mizuki layed down on the ground bleeding with a hell of alot bruises.

" Hehe I guess I overdid it didnt I Iruka-sensei?" said Naruto

" Hey Naruto come here, i got something for you close your eyes."

Naruto did as he was told and closed his eyes.

"Okay open them".

Naruto opened his eyes to see his sensei smiling without his headband and he held Naruto's goggles in his hand.

"Congratulations Naruto, you graduate!"

Naruto was speechless and then glomped on Iruka, yelling thank yous.

"Well lets get Mizuki to the hokage tower."

" Dont worry I" ll get you there". Naruto said as he made a **Kage bunshin, **the real Naruto grabbed the scroll and Iruka, the **Kage Bunshin **Naruto picked up Mizuki and flew to the hokage tower and hospital. Many konoha citizens saw them, including the jounins and some anbus.Naruto and his clone ran into the hospital and told a nurse to help him, she stood shocked at the sight of a boy with 2 bodies and white hair but did as she was told. Other nurses were about to grab Mizuki but he pulled him away.

"This one is a traitor and needs to be reported to the hokage." Naruto said as he began to walk away

Before he got outside, one nurse stopped him.

"Who are you and are you a hero?" asked the nurse

Naruto remained silent for a few seconds but then he spoke.

"I dont have a name yet, and I am the ghost hero of konoha." Naruto said as he flew to the hokage tower. Hr was too amazed at the sight of Konoha to notice that he was about to crash into the tower. He closed his eyes preparing for the impact but it never came, Naruto fazed right through the wall! Fazing right through the wall, led him to the hokage office.

_I wonder how i did that, i'll figure that out later. _Naruto thought

Dropping Mizuki he appeared right in front on the hokage. He was shocked

" Hold on old man, its me Naruto, Im turning in the traitor Mizuki and the forbidden scroll."

Naruto then started explaing how he looked like that and how he got mizuki. The hokage called in the anbu to take Mizuki away before telling Naruto to go home.

Next morning news about the mysterious ghost hero of konoha spread around konohagakure and soon a fanclub as big as the sasuke fan club was made. The ghost of konoha was now called ghost boy.( you guys gotta tell me what kinda name you want him to be.) Naruto woke up that morning hearing about the famous ghost boy from the yells outside.

"I cant beleive im famous, they finally recognize me!" Naruto said proudly. But then he noticed one thing...

**"THEY RECOGNIZE ME AS GHOST BOT NOT UZUMAKI NARUTO!"** Naruto yelled.

With that he dragged himself to school, today was gonna be the day where the ninjas get into 3 man squads.

As Naruto went in he noticed that everyone had a newspaper and Sakura and Ino wasnt fawning over Sasuke, even he was reading the newspaper. And when Sakura and Ino arent fawning over Sasuke, that means that the world has gone into the apocalypse, or that they found something more interesting, or they were clones. But probably mostly the apocalypse or clones.

Naruto ended the silence. " What the hell is everyone reading and why isnt Sakura and Ino fawning over Sasuke! Naruto yelled

Shikamaru spoke up." Well one we are reading about the ghost boy that defeated the traitor mizuki and rescued Iruka-sensei, two number one has caught the interest of Sakura and Ino, and now for my question, why are you here you failed didnt you?"

"Well then look at this, whats this its a headband right? So that means I passed."

Iruka then came inside and started announcing the teams, "Team 1 blah blah blah, Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Naruto's head perked up,Haruno Sakura, Sakura's face vaulted while Naruto's had a celebrating kind face, and Uchiha Sasuke, Naruto's face vaulted and Sakura's face had a celebrating kind of face, leaded by Hatake Kakashi.".

"Team 8:Hyuuga Hinata,Inuzika(i cant spell that) Kiba and Aburame Shino led by Kurenai."

"Team 9:blah blah blah"

"Team 10:Nara Shikamaru, Akamichi Chouji and Yamanaka(how do you spell that?) Ino, led by Sarutobi Asuma."

"You will meet your jounin senseis after lunch."

The bell rang and Naruto went to eat his ramen then he went to the forest to train. Little did he know that a pupilless girl was following him.

"Alright lets figure out these powers that i have."Naruto said as he turned into his ghost form. "Lets try fazing through things."

Naruto closed his eyes and when he opened them he had a see through body (like when danny fazes through things.). He ran to a tree and at the last minute he regained his physical form and ran straight into a tree

"Ow! Im gonna keep trying. said Naruto as he gained his more ghostly form he ran for a tree and made it through but got stuck inside the tree. He fazed out and on the third try, he actually did it. He soon could use it while running or flying.

He made a **Kage Bunshin **to celebrate and high five him... or himself. But as soon as he did a ray of red shot through his hand (like when danny shoots ghost energy through his hands.) and blew the clone up.

"Okay im definietly gonna practice that!" Naruto said But then the bell rang.

" Oh well I guess i'll do it after school." He turned back to normal and then ran off to the school.

A certain Hyuuga girl was shocked at what she just witnissed and went to her team.

_3 hours later_

"Where the hell is he! All the other teams had left and even Iruka-sensei left! Naruto yelled

" Come down you idiot, Sasuke-kun will you go out with me?"

"hmmph" Sasuke grunted

_Translation for Sakura_

_"No I cant Sakura, I love you but Im too embarrased to go out with you._ (no comment...)

"Sasuke-kun your so cool!"

"Thats it! Hes getting what he deserves! Naruto said as he filled a bucket with all these nasty things like crap, eggs, and stuff like that. He then added chakra to it to make it stick. He then put it so when the door opened it would fall.

"What are you doing you idiot?"

" Hes a jounin, he wont fall for that."

The door opened and the bucket fell on his head. Naruto was laughing his head off, while Sakura was pleading how it was all Naruto's fault and Sasuke was brooding.

" I hate you, now meet me on the roof." said Kakashi as he tried to take off the bucket. He then disappeared.

_The roof_

" Okay lets do introductions."

"Sensei can you do it first?"

"Okay, My name is Hatake Kakashi,my likes are non of your business, so are my dislikes, I have alot of hobbies, and my dreams, well I have alot of hobbies. Said Kakashi as he smiled under his mask.

" We only learned his name." Said Naruto

"Blondie you first."

" Okay my name is Uzumaki Naruto, i like Hinata-chan ,ramen, instant ramen , ichiraku's ramen, training and my dislikes are the 3 minutes waiting for the ramen to get ready, _does this kid think about anything other than ramen? _Kakashi thought. Naruto continued, and my dream is to become hokage so everyone will stop disrespecting me and start looking up to me, and they will treat me like someone, someone important!"

_Hes grown quiet interesting. _Kakshi thought

" You pinky Your next."

" My name is Haruno Sakura and i like "looks at Sasuke" and my hobbies are "looks at Sasuke" and my dream is to "looks at Sasuke". Sakura said before Squealing, and the thing i dislike is Naruto. Naruto's face vaulted.

_"I think I like the blond one more._ Kakashi thought.

" You next"

" My name is Uchiha Sasuke, i dont really like anything, i dislike alot of things and my dream, lets call it a ambition, my ambition is to restore and avenge my clan and to kill a certain someone."

_"Hes so cool!"_Sakura thought "_Showoff_"Naruto thought

_"So we have a guy who wants to be hokage, a girl thats love obsessed, and an avenger. I always get the cooks."_

( I would love to describe what Kakashi talked about but i dont remember, but its the same anyways.)

" Oh hell no, im eating breakfast, Im pretty sure that hes gonna be late." With that Naruto left

**Holy crap! That was my longest chapter ever! I dont think I can make those really long ones that some people type.Well I hope you like this fic. please do not leave rude reviews, if any of you want me to do something then pm me. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ghost Of Konoha**

**Chapter 2**

**Genin Exam**

**Summary:Naruto wanted people to acknowledge him, but not as a ghost boy! Naruto cross over with Danny Phantom a little. May be kind of weird at first. I hope its better than it sounds. Pairings unknown.**

**Okay I got a review from someone saying that other girls wont like Naruto, they will only like him for his looks. But thats up to you.I forgot to mention that I do not own Naruto, I will only say this once. And I need help on other pairings. Here are the people that are gonna be in a pairing. I will make only 2 or 3 more paings. So choose wisely. And choose which one you want for Naruto. Note if there will be a harem, then there wont be any more pairings.**

**NarutoXHinata-1**

**NarutoXHarem ( Becuase he's a pimp )**

**Sasuke**

**Sakura**

**TenTen**

**Ino**

**Chouji**

**Shikamaru**

**I chose not to get Neji in it because he dosent seem like the person to fall in love, I made Chouji in it because he is a good guy if you get to know him. Shikamaru, well i just chose him, Sasuke and Sakura because they are on Naruto's team. Tenten because shes pretty cool. Im making a fight scene in this and Im not really good at fight scenes. So please dont flame that at me.**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

Naruto came running home like any other day, except there was one thing missing, there wasnt any glares coming from the villagers. Naruto was both confused and suprised at this until something clicked in his mind and he noticed what they were holding in their hands. A newspaper.

"Wow about 13 hours and everyone knows about my other half. I shouldnt let anyone know about that unless I want to end Up like Sasuke."Naruto said quietly. Before going home he decided to head into the forest to train on his ghost powers.

"Okay lets try that thing I did in the forest." Naruto concentrated hard on trying to shoot a beam with his hand.But failed in the end. Naruto then had an idea. "Maybe if I try to concentrate my energy to my hand like chakra then maybe it will help."Naruto thought. Naruto did as he thought and it actually worked." (A/N think rasengan except green when the beam charges up) It looks like this energy in my new form is like chakra in my human form." Naruto said as put his hands in a cross seal and he created 20 clones. The clones then charged at Naruto as they shot energy beams at him. Naruto dodged each one of them and shot a beam right back at them. The clones disapeared with a poof as they got hit with punches, kicks and the newly aquired energy beam. When they all disapeared Naruto created more clones. It went this way for several hours due to Naruto's monsterous stamina. By the end of the day, Naruto was exhausted. In fact so exhausted that he fell asleep right in the forest.

_Next Morning_

The morning was beatiful with the birds flying the clouds puffy as ever. While Sakura went to training grounds 7, looking as drowsy as ever. Not long after, Sasuke came along looking like his normal self. Of course inside he was tired and hungry, though he would never admit it.

_Meanwhile..._

Naruto just woke up looking at his surrondings wondering where he has as he thought back to the events of last night." Thats right, I trained so hard I passed out. And Im hungry. TO ICHIRAKU'S RAMEN!! The blond yelled as he ran to his favorite ramen shop. After about 20 bowls of ramen, and Ichiraku smiling in joy, Naruto ran home to sleep. Knowing Kakashi was going to be late due to the events of yesterday.

_Meanwhile..._

Sakura was getting more and more agitated as the time passed. Sasuke was reading a book called: _How to painfully torture a certain cyclops ninja after he was 3 or more hours late. By Rin (A/N dont know her last name.) _Sasuke grinned evily as he read one section on tying the target on a post and stabbing him endlessly, similar to the genjutsu on the mangekyou sharingan.

_Meanwhile..._

_Brrriiinnnggg Brrriii-SMACK Brrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggg SMACK! SMACK!!! **SMACK!!!! SMACK!!!!!!**_

The one noise almost everyone hates.( besides Gai and Lee ) Naruto hit the clock with all his might hoping to end the loud noise. Naruto woke from his short nap and went to the meeting spot where his team was supposed to meet.

_Training Grounds 7_

Sasuke closed his book as he saw Naruto walk into the grounds. Immediatly Sakura yelled "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!!!" Naruto closed his ears as she yelled at him." But Sakura-chan, sensei isnt here yet right?" Naruto replied still rubbing his ears. "Well no but-" she was cut off by a "Yo." from behind her. "Kakashi-sensei!"Naruto yelled. ( its weird how Naruto's always suprised when he sees him ) "YOU"RE LATE!!" Sakura yelled deafning. Inner Sakura agreed with a "CHA!" Naruto walked up to Kakashi and patted him on the back. "Now now Sakura-chan, I'm sure Kakashi-sensei had a good explanation for being late. Now tell us Kakashi-sensei, why were you late?" Naruto asked him. Kakashi then suddenly told of a incredibly rediculous (spelling?) story of were wolves and plotholes. Naruto sweat-dropped at the sight. _"If the ninja buisness dosent work out, he could be a great story writer." _Naruto thought.

Naruto then moved his hand to Kakashi's back pouch and pulled out his precious Make out paridise porno book. (Warning absolutely not for children, for 18 and older, if reader starts to show blindness, or severe head trauma please stop reading and call a nearby medical ninja at 555-555-5555. Jiraiya is not responsible for your actions) Naruto grinned evilly and and put it in his pocket. (A/N dont worry Naruto is not gonna be a pervert in this fic) After Kakashi's weird story, he pulled out 2 bells. (Ok since this is like the 4th episode of Naruto, I vaguely remember it so im just gonna wrap it up) "If you dont come at me with the intent to kill you'll never get one of these bells." (blah blah blah) "HAJIME" Kakashi yelled. Sakura and Sasuke disappeared and went to hide. While Naruto was still standing at his spot deciding which kind of ramen to eat. Everyone sweatdropped.

Naruto then noticed the test started and sweatdropped at his stupidity. Thinking quickly Naruto thought of an genius plan. He pulled out Kakashi's book and skipped to the end. "Yosh!" Naruto yelled in triumph. "Hey Kakashi-sensei, did u ever finish that make out paradise book u had yesterday?" Naruto asked. "No I dont think so, but I do wonder who stays with John. But if you read it dont spoil it for me, not like you would since you arent allowed to get the book.

Naruto smiled smugly. "I happen to have the book right here, and lookie here, the ending!" Kakashi's eyes grew wide at this as he attempted to stop him. "Im sorry Crystal and Maria, I can only choose..." Kakashi closed his eyes and plugged his ears attempting to not hear the spoiler. There was Naruto's chance, Naruto dashed towards Kakashi with all his might slid between his legs also snatching one of the bells. Naruto happily jumped around triumphly. Kakashi opened his eyes and saw that one of his bells were missing. "Naruto you have suprised me, using the thing i treasure 2nd to team-mates against me. You can go over to that log and eat if you want." Kakashi said with his eyes turning into an U. Naruto did and ate his bento box.

Meanwhile Sakura and Sasuke were rather shocked to find that the dead last of the academy actually managed to accomplish somethign that they couldnt do. Sasuke grew angry at this knowing he couldnt let the dobe surpass him. Sakura was starting to think Naruto looked pretty cool and cute. She blushed at her thoughts.

"Oh yeah by the way Kakashi-sensei, heres your book back, i think its kinda boring. Especially the ending."Naruto said tossing him the book. "Kids like you wouldnt understand the beauty this book holds." Kakashi muttered returning to read his book. Kakashi then left to find the other 2.

Sakura then forgot all about her love Sasuke and went to Naruto to ask him if he can help her get a bell. Naruto saw Sakura approaching him and wondered what she would want with him. "Ano... Naruto-kun?" Sakura said shyly, putting the suffix on Naruto's name on purpose. _"Naruto-KUN? She never called me that, but I like it!" _Naruto thought. "Hai?" He said. "Do you think you can help me get a bell? I dont think i can get it on my own against a jounin." She said. Naruto bounced up and landed on his feet. "Sure Sakura-chan I would be happy to help you. Come on follow me." Naruto then dashed off to find Kakashi with Sakura following.

Meanwhile Kakashi and Sasuke were having a battle with Kakashi going a little more serious then normal. While Kakashi was dodging Sasuke's attacks. Naruto and Sakura were hiding in a bush nearby. "Ok you got it?" Naruto asked her. Sakura nodded. Naruto made a cross seal and muttuered:"Kage-bunshin no jutsu." Creating 4 clones. Naruto was glad the forbidden scroll had an instruction manual on how Kage-bunshins are used. 1 way is for distractions or combat, and the 2nd way is to gather information. You see when a kage-bunshin goes somewhere and learns something, such as an opponent's fighting style, the clone would then poof away and all the information gained would go to the original person. A.K.A. Naruto. SO Naruto sent 2 clones out to attack Kakashi.

Kakashi was suprised to see 2 Narutos attacking him from the side, and with 1 Sasuke attacking him from the front, its a bad combination. So Kakashi hopped back and threw 2 shurikens at the 2 Narutos and they poofed away. And he then kicked Sasuke away. Now Naruto's plan went into action. The other 2 clones henged into 2 Sakuras gathered next to Sakura. Sakura then ran after Kakashi as she was on the right of the 2 clones. Kakashi knew Sakura couldnt do Kage-bunshin so 2 of the Sakuras had to be normal bunshins, he kicked the middle one expecting it was the real Sakura and when he made contact, the bunshin fell to the ground. Kakashi smirked but was then suprised to see the clone disappeared with a poof. Kakashi then thought quickly and hit the other Sakura but it dodged and trapped Kakashi in a headlock as the real Sakura ducked under Kakashi and grabbed the other bell. Sakura jumped up and down in triumph. While inner Sakura gave a "Hell yeah!" In triumph.

Kakashi was once again suprised by Sakura. "Sakura I didnt know you could use the Kage-bunshin technique." Kakashi said. "Ano, I cant." She said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "Then who...whats...huh?" Kakashi stuttered until the Sakura clone poffed back into Naruto and Naruto gave Kakashi a peace sign. Then hye poofed away. When the smoke disappeared Naruto walked out of the bush and gave Kakashi a peace sign. "HA! Fooled ya Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. "Sakura-chan! We did it!" Naruto yelled giving her a hug. Which made Sakura blush. Sasuke recovered from the hard kick to see Naruto and Sakura holding both the bells. He groaned as he knew he lost.

* * *

YOSH! Finsihed with Chapter 2 of Ghost of Konoha. And I purposely made Naruto not use his ghost powers in this fight.

Review please. and BTW Im sorry for not posting this new chapter sooner, but the reason is a LONG story.


End file.
